Lost Equestria: Crashing the Fiesta
by Earthjolly
Summary: Vagabundos. So much stupidity in one person and with the capabilities to defy logic as if it was a plaything. But still what they lack in intelligence they make up in brute, ruthless strength and when god decides to send one of them, most probably the deadliest and most stupid human from Eden III to Pony universe, Hilarity ensues . No treasure vault or knickers are safe anymore.


/-  
/ Story: Lost Equestria: Crashing the fiesta / Chapter: Mierda / Author: Earthjolly /-

Sand. Sand everywhere.

Well no shit, what would you expect to find in a desert?

But anyways, yes sand. That was all that could be seen for miles in any direction. The Sun blasted its merciless rays onto the tangerine ocean, scorching anything stupid enough to leave the cool cover of shade, only that there was none to be found. But nonetheless there was somebody stupid enough to travel the desert when the sun was at its peak.

A man was traveling this desert. He was a Vagabundo, a type of snow pirate that ironically lived in the desert. His metal shoes created small clouds of dust in the sand as it came down hard after each tired step he gave. He wore a typical army camouflaged baggers but his top half was naked and exposed to the UVA rays of the sun giving him a nice tan. His body was covered by many tattoos, from eagles to just abstract art. No one ever saw the face of the Vagabundo for he always wore a mask made from the bones of defeated enemies. Thats a lie, it was made by something not even he knew.

"Caramba, I should of not of drink so much tequila before driving my Vs." The Vagabundo groaned. Trudging his way through the blistering sands. The man lifted his gaze slightly towards the sun while covering his brows, which were covered by his mask, with an arm. "If still had my Vs, I would be back at the base with my compadres eating some spaghettis."

A Vs also known as Vital suit is your standard mech, they came in all type of designs and functions. The typical Vs used for the desert was the Gaf-14, which is basically your standard jet bike. But the law of the universe says that alcohol and driving don't mix well and if you tend to ignore that law then its no surprise you crash your only method of transport into a solitary palm tree, that just happened to be growing there in the middle of a 'lifeless' desert.

So basically thats what happened and now the man was traveling by foot across a never ending desert with no water, no food and plethora amounts of munitions for his Machine gun. I mean who needs food when you can shoot? But time was wasting, it wouldn't be long before his body would shut down due to dehydration and theres was no use of having a ridiculous amount of bullets if you were dead.

But then the Vagabundo said the one things you clearly do not say when you're in a tough situation, no matter the circumstances "Carajo, I think I got sand in my butt crack."

"CUT"

"What ? What did I do wrong?"

"You supposed to say 'It cant get any worse.'

"But why would I say that? I know Im stupid but not even Im that stupid to allow the universe to troll me."

"Just say it or you're fired. Theres a lot of other idiots crazy to take your position"

"Fine Fine"

But then the Vagabundo said the one things you clearly do not say when you're in a tough situation, no matter the circumstances "At least it can't get any worse." He sighed with a bit of hope in his voice.

As if on cue, the sand started to vibrate, picking itself up into the air in a maniacal twirling dance of combining both grace and suffocating deadliness. The sun was instantly blotted out as the sand began to darken the sky.

"Oooh what is that?" The Vagabundo said in awe. Oblivious that he was standing in front of a steadily growing sandstorm that threatened to tore the desert a new one. The sandstorm roared like lion whose paw just got stomped by an elephant as its intensity aggravated. The Vagabundo continued to stare in awe until a little spark in his brain known as common sense kicked in. "I think its time I start running for my life while yelling out something like waaaaahh or sheeeeeeeet" He thought before deciding to go with the latter.

***Five minutes later***

"SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" The Vagabundo bellowed as he sprinted across the now hectic desert, a four mile tall tornado in pursuit of his ass. The vagabundo had no doubt broken the world record of sprinting and then re broke the broken record of the broken record of the re broken record, or something like that, in short he was basically a elephant on rocket skates that just saw a mouse. The chase went on for days, neither party giving up, until the Vagabundo came up with an Idea.

"If I change direction then the tornado will lose track and continue forward. I'm so smart." He mentally patted his back before turning his body to the left and ran down that direction. He turned his head back to give a glance at the tornado. A sly grin appeared on his face, though you couldn't see it because it was hidden behind his mask. "I can't believe that actually worked?" He gasped, very surprised he actually came up with a plan that worked. An amazing feat for someone with his IQ. But all good things come to an end and the Tornado changed its direction towards its running prey. Something the Vagabundo was not pleased with.

"OH come on!-" He threw his arms in the air angrily. "How is that even possible?"

_EDN III, A planet light years away from Earth. It was once covered entirely by snow, But thanks to human technology known as Thermal posts, humanity outwitted Mother Nature once again. Snowy mountains became lush green meadows, frozen valleys became jungles and whatnot. But Mother Nature was angry, its beautiful white planet was unfrozen and with that came the Akrid, Insect type Aliens with glowing orange spots, which was conveniently there weak spot and very easy to spot. But the Akrid were not enough to rid the planet of the Humans and so Mother nature said ''Let there be Sentient tornadoes that have low temper and tend to hold grudges against anything that has two legs." And thus the troll tornado was formed._

"Ohhhh, that explains its all." The Vagabundo nodded understandingly at no one specifically. He skidded to a stop and turned to face the oncoming tornado, hands on hips. "My mama used to say to me 'If its alive, it can die.' Well no, she actually said I had eat my veggies or I wouldn't be strong like my grandpa but its kinda of the same thing, I think." He then shuffled into his pack that he carried on his waist and took out a rusty machine gun. Loading it with ammunitions swiftly, he aimed at the tornado and said impishly "Time to die." And with that the retarded man pulled the trigger and a flurry of bullets flew out towards the tornado. We all know who won.

To keep things short, the tornado died. No, I mean it literally obtained the power of speech and moaned about how it just wanted friends but everyone kept running away from him before dissipating into nothingness, screeching in pain all the way. Melodramatic indeed.

"AHAHA, I knew it, I knew It could die!" The man jumped with glee all while kissing his gun multiple times.

God and Mother Nature were speechless. Neither of them could comprehend how this was possible. I mean bullets killing wind and somehow it could speak very good english? After a brief discussion, Mother nature and God decided it would be best for this Universe if they got rid of this Human before he breaks reality itself and causes an imploding big bang.

With a click of his hands, God created a interdimensional portal just behind the cheering man who was completely unaware of the suctioning hole behind him.

God chuckled "It's all Celestia's problem now." With that said he inhaled a large amount of air and blew. The wind pounded the Vagabundo in the chest like a ton of bricks and sent him plummeting down the interdimensional hole.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEERRRRR DDDDAAAAA." The Vagabundo screamed as he fell down faster and faster. He looked up at where he fell in from and he swore he saw an old bearded man and a fat lady wave goodbye at him. "No more Tequila for me." Was all he could mutter before blacking out.

Celestia cringed on her bed as a small spark passed through her body. This happened only when Equestria was in grave danger, it happened when Discord broke free and when Nightmare Moon returned. No, not when the Changeling invaded Canterlot, no on cares about Queen Chrysalis. She trotted towards her balcony and gazed upon hers sisters gleaming moon that draped her kingdom in a silver curtain. She had to admit it, many times Equestria looked better at night, it seemed more serene and in harmony. A small frown plastered her lips. But something foreign just appeared in here world and it would no doubt threaten her subjects. She sent out a magic sonar to see if she could identify any unstable magic fields, after a small while the sonar detected something, it was a long way indeed but nevertheless she had to take action.

She materialized a scroll and a dabbed her wing pen in the ink pot. Steadily bringing it to the paper she began to write.

_My faithful Student_

_I apologize for writing this message so late but it is of utmost urgency that you and your friends come to Canterlot Castle immediately. Something far more bizarre than Discord has entered our world. I cannot fully grasp it but I feel if we do not solve this quickly, reality as we know it will cease. I will send a carriage to your house at once, please be prepared for it._

_Sincerly_

_Princess Celestia._

She placed the wing pen down on a table, rolled up the scroll and with a quick flick of magic from her horn the scroll poof'ed away. With that done she proceeded to leave her room and order some Pegasus guards to pick up Twilight and her friends. 'What did you send to me this time God?' She thought as she descended the flight of stairs.

***Thirty minutes later at the border between Equestria and Griffania.***

"IM A HORSE?! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIERDA."


End file.
